parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is a duck from Looney Tunes. Daffy Duck played Hector in Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Daffy Duck played Iago in Glennladdin and Peterladdin, Peterladdin 2: The Return of Captatin Hook, Peterladdin 3: The King of Thieves, Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) Daffy Duck played The Second Twin Lost Boy Raccoon in Ash Pan, Fox Ash Pan and the Monster and Elephants, and Ash Pan in Return to Neverland Daffy Duck played Eddy in Porky, Bugs n Daffy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Daffy Duck played Squidward Tentacles in TailsBob FoxPants, The TailsBob FoxPants Movie and The TailsBob Movie: Fox Out of Tail Daffy Duck played Fred in Costume in Big Toon 6 Daffy Duck played Ling in Gwenlan Daffy Duck played Creeper in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and The Black Cauldron (150Movies Style) Daffy Duck played Genie in Bugsladdin and Baileyladdin Daffy Duck played Pumbaa in The Robin Hood King, The Disney Human King, The Blue Spacebot King, Bugs and Daffy (Timon and Pumbaa), The Blue Spacebot King 2: Sam's Pride and The Blue Spacebot King 1 1/2 He is a warthog Daffy Duck played LeFou in Beauty and The Dragon Daffy Duck played Kuzco Human in The Daffy Duck's New Groove Daffy Duck played Jerald the Pelican in Finding Ryan He is a pelican Daffy Duck played Hamm in Beast Story 1, 2 & 3 Daffy Duck played Sneezy in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a dwarf Daffy Duck played Patrick Star in Bugs Bunny (SpongeBob SquarePants) Daffy Duck played The Grand Duke in D.W. (Cinderella) Daffy Duck played Buzz Lightyear in Cartoon Mammal Story Daffy Duck played Snake Jafar in Fat Timonladdin Daffy Duck played Friar Tuck in Arthur Hood Daffy Duck played Chef Louie in The Little Whale Shark Daffy Duck played Baloo in The Bird Book Daffy Duck played Nelson in The Hubsters Hit N Run Daffy Duck played Kevin the Sea Cucumber in SunBob ShimmerPants Daffy Duck played Jafar in Rubyladdin Daffy Duck played the Magic Mirror in Sandy White and the Seven Animals Daffy Duck played Rafiki in The Alligator King Daffy Duck played Alfred in Batduck Begins Daffy Duck played Anger in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) Daffy Duck played Grumpy in Elsa White and the Seven Friends He is a dwarf Daffy Duck played Rintoo in Ni Hao, Goldie He is a tiger Portrayals: *In Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons played by Boris *In Space Jam (Jiminy Cricket style) and Clan Tunes: Back in Action played by Barry B. Benson *In Ocean Tunes: Back in Action Played by Dory *In Basil (Daffy Duck) he is played by Basil of Baker Street. Gallery: Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck in Space Jam Daffy Duck in The Drew Carey Show.jpg|Daffy Duck in The Drew Carey Show Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes Back in Action.jpg|Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes Back in Action Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show Daffy Duck.png Daffy duck-1048.jpg Daffy Duck.jpg Daffy.jpg Daffy_duck_looney_tunes_show.png Daffy won at the bowling alley.png The gym leaders of Kanto anime ( thebluesrockz style).png Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.jpg 150px-Brock daffy duck.png Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes).jpg 1834778172 Daffy20Duck answer 2 xlarge.png LT DaffyDuck 02 1920x1080.jpg Daffy duck excited about bugs vacation.png Daffy about you.jpg MrDaffyRevoltingDevelopment.jpg People are Bunny 05.jpg People are Bunny 09.jpg People are Bunny 32.jpg Mr Daffy's Dinner.jpg Mr. Daffy Duck with a bat..jpg Angry_daffy_duck.jpg Daffy_duck_cartoom_wallpaper-normal5.4.png Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10079.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10078.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10077.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10076.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10075.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10074.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10073.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10072.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3617.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-3618.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-1297.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-1298.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-1299.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-132.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10128.jpg Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-10127.jpg Lo_Mejor_De_Bugs_Bunny_cap3.png Mr-Daffy-duck-1.jpg Working Duck (17).png Snapshot20110915121117.png 651 17.jpg The Shelf15.jpg Snapshot - 5.png Snapshot - 3.png Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.png Image-9397_521A3FD3.jpg The.Looney.Tunes.S02E23.jpg 0_115ec6_a92b838a_orig.png daffy+duck+clipart+3.jpg nov165.gif daffyduck5n.png daffy-duck.png daffy.duck.12.jpg animaniacs_cameos___daffy_duck_by_boscoloandrea-dbfax6l.png 2386d723.png 0_115ec8_5d95e687_L.png 8df52822608257ea4f6cc88aacdb2990--daffy-duck-cartoon-network.jpg pTRU1-13636771enh-z6.jpg|Daffy Duck as a Plush IMG 20190220 134249.jpg The Gym Leaders Kanto (Chris1702 Animal Style).png IMG 20190716 164516.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Idiots Category:CGI Characters Category:2D Characters Doned In CGI Animation Category:CGI Animated By Reel FX Creative Studios Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Warner Bros. Animation Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:1937 Introductions Category:1966 Introductions Category:Comedians Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Laughters Category:Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Creeps Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brats Category:Bratty Characters Category:Heroes in Distress Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters who cry Category:Memes Category:Looney Tunes DxD Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Teen Titans Go! To The Movies Cameo Category:Davidchannel